Tsunagari
by Aki no Niji
Summary: Sasuke est revenu à Konoha pour une raison inconnue et a payé pour ses crimes. Naruto est heureux de ce retour inattendu, d'autant plus qu'il a pris conscience de ses sentiments pour lui. Mais quelques mots peuvent tout briser... UR. Joyeux SasuNaru DAY !


Voici donc mon premier OS ! Je le publie pour ce jour magnifique qu'est le **SasuNaru DAY**, même si j'ai 1h de retard, mea culpa... D'habitude les OS puliés pour cette occasion sont plutôt joyeux, ce qui n'est pas le cas de celui-ci. On va dire que c'est pour mettre une touche d'originalité ! (Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout parce que je suis incapable d'écrire une histoire drôle. Où allez vous chercher des idées pareilles ?). Que dire d'autre ? Ah oui ! cet OS est découpé en 4 parties. Pourquoi ? Je sais pas, j'avais envie ^^ Et j'espère aussi que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC, ou s'ils le sont, que ça ne gêne pas la lecture. J'en profite pour dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de mon vénéré Kishimoto-sama !

Je vous souhaite donc un joyeux SasuNaru DAY ! Longue vie au YAOI =)

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunagari<strong>

_Naruto_

Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ce moment ? Seulement quelques années, mais pour lui ces années passées avaient eues des allures d'éternité. Mais aujourd'hui tout cette attente était révolue, sa patience et sa détermination avaient payées, une fois de plus.

Leurs langues se rencontraient enfin, s'attirant comme des aimants qui jusqu'alors s'étaient toujours repoussés mais qui aujourd'hui venaient se chercher désespérément. La langue de l'un était l'oxygène de l'autre, et seul leur souffle saccadé résonnait à l'unisson dans le petit appartement en désordre, quoique parfois ponctué d'un discret froissement de vêtement.

Le ballet de leurs langues ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin. À présent, c'était un combat pour qui lâcherait le premier. Une compétition, encore et toujours, entre ces deux rivaux qui ne marchaient qu'aux défis et à l'adrénaline. Leur détermination se valait, mais ce fut pourtant au blond que revint la victoire. L'autre ne se laissa pas vaincre sans rien faire, continuant à explorer le corps du blond de ses mains comme il l'avait déjà fait au cours de leurs précédents ébats. Les doigts pâles et agiles couraient sur la peau bronzée, prodiguant de divines caresses, s'attardant sur les points sensibles qui faisaient frémir de plaisir le blond qui en demandait toujours plus. Le ténébreux ne se fit pas prier et continua de plus belle, accentuant la pression qu'il exerçait sur le corps de son amant. Ils continuèrent ainsi encore plusieurs minutes jusqu'à atteindre pour la deuxième fois l'apogée de leur plaisir. Epuisés, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avec toute la force et le besoin qui les parcouraient encore.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent à leur grand regret, seul le regard les reliant encore. Les saphirs plongés dans les onyx de son vis-à-vis, la bouche du blond esquissa un sourire faisant remonter sur ses joues les petites cicatrices en forme de moustaches.

« - Je savais que tu reviendrais Sasuke, avoua-t-il.

- Ben voyons… répliqua l'interpelé avec un sourire en coin. »

Oui, tout au fond de lui il le savait. Le ramener à Konoha était son unique but depuis son départ chez Orochimaru. Il s'était battu contre Akatsuki tant de fois, et tant de fois il était rentré de mission sans aucune information sur sa position ou sur ses intentions. Mais aujourd'hui il était revenu, il était rentré chez lui. Ou plutôt chez eux, dans leur grande maison qu'était Konoha.

A présent les peurs du blond s'étaient taries et il pouvait se consacrer pleinement à son rêve : devenir le meilleur des Hokages. Lorsque Sasuke avait déserté, il avait tout mis de côté pour lui courir après, sacrifiant sans remord ses ambitions car après tout, peut-on vraiment devenir Hokage si l'on n'est même pas capable de sauver les gens que l'on aime ? Sincèrement il ne le croyait pas. Alors maintenant qu'il était à nouveau parmi eux, il pouvait définitivement fermer cette grande parenthèse et renouer avec ses ambitions.

« - T'as perdu ta langue, Usuratonkachi ? le railla-t-il.

- Mais non idiot, je réfléchissais ! rétorqua le blond, vexé.

- Parce que ça t'arrive ce genre de choses ?

- Baka… Je me demandais juste… pourquoi tu es revenu. Ça fait des années que Sakura et moi on te coure après, et finalement tu arrives à Konoha les mains dans les poches comme si de rien n'était ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu ne le penses.

- Détrompe-toi, je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses. Pour ton frère par exemple. Avoua-t-il un peu embarrassé. »

Le silence de son amant lui répondit. Sasuke n'avait jamais été du genre à se confier ou simplement à parler de lui. Le blond n'attendait pas de réponse, à part peut-être un regard plein de non-dits ou un _hn… _typiquement Uchihesque. C'est pourquoi le son de la voix du ténébreux le surpris quelque peu.

« Alors tu dois aussi savoir que je vais tuer les deux Anciens. »

Toujours aussi direct. La bouche de Naruto s'entrouvrit légèrement à cette affirmation. Tourner autour du pot était une expression qui ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de Sasuke.

« - Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire… Depuis l'assassinat de Danzô, en fait. Mais si tu le fais tu vas te retrouver en prison. Tu as pu y échapper pour Danzô car il n'était qu'un homme sans scrupules et avide de pouvoir, mais cette fois-ci la donne a changé. Homura et Koharu sont des ninjas hautement respectés et ce sont les conseillers du Hokage, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, je n'irai pas en prison.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi, Uchiha !

- Absolument. On n'a jamais emprisonné de mort.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! répondit Naruto perplexe face à la réplique inattendue. »

Sasuke n'ajouta rien de plus, laissant son coéquipier dans l'incompréhension. Le visage de ce dernier montrait les symptômes d'une intense réflexion intérieure qui semblait ne pas aboutir à un résultat satisfaisant, au vue de la teinte de plus en plus prononcée qu'il prenait. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair traverse subitement ses yeux bleus. La stupéfaction du blond se lut alors clairement sur son faciès et sa bouche s'entrouvrit lentement. Naruto plongea ses saphirs dans les obsidiennes de Sasuke, s'y perdant presque comme si ce simple regard allait lui apporter les réponses qu'il cherchait.

« - Toujours aussi long à la détente, baka, lâcha-t-il une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

- Je… Tu… Tu as l'intention de te faire passer pour mort ? »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel dans une moue exaspérée. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Quoique, après tout, c'était Naruto.

« - Il y a des jours où je me demande si c'est ta stupidité qui m'exaspère ou bien ton comportement imprévisible.

- …

- En fait c'est certainement les deux combinés.

- Mais explique-moi, teme ! s'emporta Naruto.

- Je vais mettre fin à mes jours.

- Arrête tes blagues !

- Je ne plaisante pas. »

Il n'y avait pas que les mots de l'ébène qui le disait, son visage également. Ses traits fins semblait plus durs que jamais, crispés comme lorsqu'il tenait un discours très sérieux. Ses yeux noirs, reflétant habituellement le désintérêt ou le sarcasme, brillaient d'une lueur froide et déterminée, rappelant à Naruto celle qu'il avait découverte dans ces mêmes yeux lors de son combat contre Sasuke bien des années auparavant dans la Vallée de la Fin. Pour compléter le tableau, ses sourcils légèrement froncés accentuaient son air décidé en assombrissant encore plus son regard.

Il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Naruto recula, le fixant toujours. La surprise ayant laissé place à la crainte sur son visage, ou plutôt la peur. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres du blond.

« - Tu mens... souffla-t-il ne s'adressant pas vraiment à Sasuke, mais essayant plutôt de se persuader lui-même.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il froidement.

- Non… »

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il venait enfin de rentrer à Konoha. Il venait enfin d'exaucer le son plus cher souhait en revenant vivre avec eux. Comble du bonheur, il avait répondu à ses sentiments qu'ils avaient cachés jusque là à tous. Lorsque Sasuke avait déserté, presque tous les genins de sa promotion s'étaient portés volontaires pour aller le secourir. Mais plus le temps passait, et moins ils se faisaient nombreux, ne laissant plus que lui et Sakura poursuivre leurs recherches. Et pire des constatations, il avait même remarqué que sa coéquipière mettait de moins en moins de cœur à l'ouvrage. Au fond, il n'était plus que le seul à chercher son ami. Les autres l'avaient alors questionné : qu'est-ce qui pouvait le motiver à ce point pour se jeter corps et âme dans cette mission ? Son amitié, sa rivalité, sa ressemblance avec Sasuke, répondait-il toujours. Mais était-ce seulement cela ? Pouvait-on en faire autant pour un ami, même très proche ? Il s'était alors posé la question, et s'était aperçu de la réelle étendue des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour son ancien coéquipier.

Il l'aimait. Comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Prêt à donner sa vie pour lui s'il fallait, et plus encore si c'était possible.

Lorsqu'il avait été de retour, il n'avait pas pu contenir sa joie. La dévoilant toute entière à son ami, révélant ainsi ses véritables sentiments. Il l'avait embrassé, mettant dans son baiser tout ce qu'il avait ressentit durant son absence. La tristesse, l'impatience, l'envie, le désir, tout. De la part de son coéquipier il avait imaginé différents scénarii : le rejet, la colère, le dégout. Mais non, Sasuke lui avait répondu avec une fougue qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et dont il ne pouvait vraiment pas se plaindre. Il répondait à ses sentiments, sans les juger, sans _le _juger. Il était heureux, tout simplement.

Alors pourquoi ? Il venait tout juste de goûter au bonheur de le revoir après tant d'absence et d'heures de recherches, de tristesse aussi. Celle qu'il ressentait dans les moments où il doutait du retour de son ami. Après tout, aucune famille au sens propre ne l'attendait à Konoha et combien de fois avait-il répété à Naruto qu'il avait brisé tous ses liens ? Mais la tristesse qu'il ressentait à présent à l'entente des paroles de l'ébène était encore plus forte. Et pire encore, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait pris une telle décision. Il l'avait embrassé, et pas juste sur un coup de tête, il avait ressenti les émotions Sasuke à travers ce baiser, il en était sûr. Alors pourquoi tout laisser tomber maintenant ? Ce n'était plus de la tristesse, lorsqu'on y ajoutait le sentiment d'incompréhension, c'était de la douleur à l'état pur. Elle l'irradiait entièrement comme jamais auparavant. Même lorsqu'il avait souffert de la fuite de son ami, la douleur n'avait pas été aussi forte. Après tout il avait juré de le ramener par tous les moyens. Cette fois-ci c'était totalement différent, un malaise incontrôlable le rongeait de l'intérieur, dévorant peu à peu son estomac et emprisonnant son cœur dans un étau. C'était donc ça la peur à l'état pur ? En tout cas, c'en était certainement très proche.

Finalement, Naruto se força à parler, le silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux le pesant beaucoup trop. Le seul mot qui parvint à franchir ses lèvres hésitantes fut :

« Pourquoi ? »

Sasuke ne se formalisa pas du long silence qui avait précédé la question du blond, et répondit comme si de rien n'était, du même ton calme qu'il aurait utilisé pour lui donner l'heure.

« - Depuis le massacre de mon clan, ma vie n'a eu pour seul but que la vengeance. Pendant des années j'ai couru après Itachi pour lui faire payer la mort de nos parents, pour cela je me suis entraîné autant que possible pour devenir fort. Suffisamment pour pouvoir rivaliser avec lui et le battre, et ainsi laver l'honneur de ma famille. Cependant après l'avoir tué, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu : Madara est apparu. C'est à ce moment que ma vie a basculée une seconde fois, j'ai appris la vérité. Les vrais responsables du massacre, la mission de mon frère, son innocence et le fait que j'avais toujours vécu dans un mensonge. J'ai tué Danzô et lorsque le tour de Homura et Koharu sera venu, j'aurais accompli ma tâche et je pourrais me retirer dignement. »

Nouveau silence. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude.

Naruto n'était pas habitué à entendre Sasuke parler aussi longtemps, même pour lui lancer un série d'insultes.

« - Non…murmura-t-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite comme si ce geste allait chasser les paroles de l'ébène. Je ne comprends pas, Sasuke.

- C'est pourtant simple.

- Non ça ne l'est pas ! s'emporta Naruto. Avec toi, rien ne l'a jamais été. Tes paroles et tes actes aussi ! Pourquoi te comportais-tu si dédaigneusement au temps de l'équipe 7 ? Pourquoi as-tu rejoint Orochimaru alors que tu-

- Ne remet pas ce sujet sur le tapis, le coupa-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je reparle de ça ? Tu as toujours été insensible à tout ce qu'on pouvait bien te dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te gênerait aujourd'hui !

- Ça n'a tout_ simplement_ aucun rapport Naruto !

- Simplement ! Encore ! Mais c'est vrai que Monsieur Uchiha est un génie. Tout est simple et clair pour lui ! Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais un être sans don particulier tel que moi n'est pas toujours apte à comprendre le fonctionnement de ta logique tordue.

- Je-

- Laisse-moi parler ! C'est toujours moi qui ais du t'écouter déblatérer tes théories selon lesquelles il était de la première nécessité que tu venges ton clan quitte à y gâcher ta vie entière, que tu rejoignes ce sale serpent pour obtenir ta stupide force. Alors cette fois-ci écoute-moi ! Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas encore compris et si c'est le cas, je vais te le dire une bonne fois pour toute : je ne te suis plus Sasuke, je n'arrive plus à te comprendre ! »

Le blond avait presque hurlé sa dernière phrase. Toute la colère qu'il avait emmagasinée durant l'absence de son coéquipier, cette colère qui s'ajoutait un peu plus chaque jour, aujourd'hui avait explosée. D'un certain côté, extérioriser ce qu'il avait gardé en lui si longtemps l'avait libéré d'un poids. Mais pour laisser la place à une nouvelle charge beaucoup plus lourde à présent. Sasuke avait toujours eu une énorme influence sur lui et sur sa vie en général, aujourd'hui encore cette règle avait primée.

Tantôt Naruto était attiré par lui et éprouvait de la joie à être à ses côtés, tantôt la haine le prenait aux tripes et lui faisait presque regretter le fait d'être autant lié à lui. Son comportement vis-à-vis de l'ébène était lui aussi contradictoire : ils s'embrassaient puis deux minutes plus tard se criaient dessus. Entre eux tout n'était qu'ambiguïté. Et cette ambiguïté venait de Sasuke.

Il ne demandait qu'à comprendre cette soudaine décision à laquelle il se refusait à donner un nom plus concret, il ne cherchait rien de plus pour le moment. Juste de quoi pouvoir l'aider, comme il avait toujours désiré le faire. Il combla à nouveau la distance qu'il avait créée alors qu'il avait crié ses quatre vérités à Sasuke, sentant que la proximité pourrait l'aider à se confier.

« - Sasuke… Explique-moi. Je n'arrive absolument pas à comprendre ton… choix. Tu es revenu il y a seulement quelques jours promettant de ne plus jamais trahir le village, tu as accepté mes sentiments et y a répondu, et tu dis que tu veux…

- Mourir. »

Le mot avait claqué comme un fouet. Le ton qu'il avait employé était froid et sec, en parfaite opposition avec manière dont il avait traité Naruto quelque temps auparavant. Il déglutit avec difficulté à l'entente du mot fatidique qui venait enfin d'être prononcé après tous les détours ayant été utilisés.

« - Ma vie n'a été qu'un vulgaire mensonge depuis cette nuit-là. Et je ne l'ai réalisé qu'après avoir tué la dernière famille qu'il me restait. Que crois-tu qu'il me restera lorsque j'aurais tué les deux Anciens ?

- Et moi dans tout ça ! Ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure c'était quoi pour toi ? Pas un mensonge pour moi en tout cas. Je resterai avec toi Sasuke, je t'aiderai du mieux que je le pourrai. Tu crois que c'est pour renoncer maintenant que je t'ai couru après pendant tout ce temps ? Tu crois que c'est uniquement pour tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Sakura ? Non !

- Ne te crois pas supérieur aux autres en prétendant être capable de m'aider. Personne ne le peut. Et j'ai horreur des naïfs qui insinuent le contraire.

- C'est une promesse que je te fais, et tu sais mieux que quiconque que je les tiens toujours sinon je ne t'aurais pas couru après pendant tout ce temps !

- Comment de simples mots pourraient changer quoique ce soit ? Même toi tu en es incapable Naruto !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, teme ? Tu te mures encore derrière ton air de pauvre type incompris sans chercher à essayer de changer ta manière de voir les choses ! C'est sûr que comme ça rien ne bougera. Essaie au moins de me faire confiance, je ne t'en demande pas plus.

- Confiance ? Tu me demandes d'avoir confiance ? Laisse-moi rire ! Comment pourrais-je faire confiance à quelqu'un après avoir compris que la haine qui dirigeait ma vie n'était que factice ? C'était ma seule certitude, la seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais encore m'appuyer, et finalement elle n'était qu'illusoire !

- Nous étions là aussi lorsque tu as décidé de croire aveuglément en ta haine pour ton frère. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, moi ! Nous avons tous essayé de t'y faire renoncer. Si tu n'étais pas parti rejoindre Orochimaru ce jour-là, tu aurais pu te rendre compte que tu pouvais nous faire confiance. Nous aurions été là pour toi, comme je le suis de nouveau aujourd'hui ! »

Sasuke détourna les yeux de Naruto. Toujours fidèle à lui-même, il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire changer d'avis, pour le 'ramener à la raison' comme il disait. Et lui comme à son habitude gardait son air impénétrable qui semblait le protéger de tout ce que pouvait dire les autres, comme s'il était intouchable.

Mais Naruto n'était pas dupe. Après plusieurs années passées aux côtés de l'Uchiha, il était parvenu à lire à travers son langage corporel. Bien sûr, le percer entièrement à jour n'était pas à sa portée, et ne le serait certainement jamais. Cependant l'expérience qu'il avait dans ce domaine lui permettait de déceler en ce moment une pointe d'hésitation dans les yeux de son coéquipier, lui redonnant un peu d'espoir.

« S'il-te-plait Sasuke, je sais que ce que je te demande n'est pas facile, mais réfléchis encore un peu avant de faire des choses inconsidérées et essaie de croire en nous. Tu nous faisais confiance lorsque nous formions l'équipe 7, non ? »

Les paroles du blond se voulaient réconfortantes. Dans une situation comme celle-ci, mieux valait ne pas brusquer Sasuke, qui pouvait parfois réagir au quart de tour comme Naruto. Les orbes noirs se tournèrent de nouveau vers le blond. L'expression neutre sur son visage dépeignait sa totale indifférence, mais la lueur de ses yeux traduisait une émotion qu'il ne parvenait cependant pas à identifier. Il y avait encore un espoir de le ramener à la raison, il en était persuadé.

« - Il ne me reste rien Naruto. Lorsque j'aurais tué les Anciens tout sera bel et bien terminé, il n'y aura plus aucune issue.

- Il y en a toujours une ! Seul l'avenir pourra te le dire.

- L'avenir… ça fait bien longtemps que je n'y crois plus. »

La gorge du blond se noua, son expression se figeant dans un air terrifié. Impossible, il ne pouvait en être arrivé là. Comment pouvait-on rejeter la vie à ce point ? Comment pouvait-_il _lui qui n'avait jamais plié devant qui que ce soit ?

La gorge dénouée, il se força à prononcer les mots sans faire trembler sa voix.

« - Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Sasuke… Quand je t'ai demandé qu'est-ce que ça représentait pour toi. Ce… ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

- C'était agréable.

- A-agréable ? C'est tout ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que ça soit de plus ?

- Eh bien, je…

- …

- Je pensais que tu, enfin. Que comme tu avais des sentiments pour moi…

- … Hahaha. »

Son rire lui glaça le sang. Malgré toutes les fois où il avait entendu ce rire sardonique, jamais il n'avait sonné aussi froid et méprisant à ses oreilles. Le terme de ricanement aurait d'ailleurs été plus exact. Des milliers de poignards semblaient le transpercer de toute part et continuaient à remuer sadiquement dans leurs plaies respectives, bataillant férocement pour savoir lequel d'entre parviendrait à lui faire le plus mal. Jamais un rire ne lui avait paru si hautain et dédaigneux, le rabaissant à ce point comme s'il lui disait que même le dernier des déficients n'aurait pas songé à une possibilité aussi répugnante.

Sa vision se troubla et il du faire un effort titanesque pour retenir les sanglots qui pointaient dangereusement aux coins de ses yeux. Il _devait _tenir le coup, il le fallait s'il voulait le ramener.

« - Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi tu as accepté de le faire avec moi ?

- J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu. Et si ça n'avait pas été toi, j'aurais pris n'importe qui d'autre. C'est du pareil au même.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ! Moi je… je…

- Tu ?

- JE T'AIME MOI TEME ! TU COMPRENDS AU MOINS ? JE T'AIME PLUS QUE N'IMPORTE QUI, JE DONNERAIS MA VE POUR TOI !

- Mais moi j'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie. Tu peux crever, ça m'arrangerait Naruto. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. En l'occurrence la larme de trop qui fit déborder les yeux de Naruto. A quoi bon retenir ses sanglots ? Ca n'avait plus aucune importance à présent. Il sentit ses jambes s'agiter de tremblements, prêtes à le lâcher à tout moment. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, il courut jusqu'à sa salle de bain et s'y enferma à double tour juste avant que ses membres inférieurs ne flanchent, le faisant chuter lourdement au sol. Il se laissa tomber ne prenant pas garde à sa tête qui avait cogné un peu trop violemment le carrelage froid, lui laissant certainement une bosse pour un petit moment.

Il resta étendu par terre comme une poupée de chiffon, son cerveau bloquant toutes les pensées qui tentaient d'y affluer. Alors qu'il restait totalement amorphe, il n'entendit pas la porte de son appartement claquer sur Sasuke et encore moins le ricanement satisfait qui l'avait précédé.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sakura<span>_

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore cet idiot ? »

Cette fois-ci elle saturait. Une semaine ! Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Les deux-trois premiers jours c'était à peine si elle avait remarqué son absence, après tout il lui arrivait fréquemment de partir de chez lui sans prévenir pour aller s'entrainer on sait où et revenir quelques jours plus tard littéralement exténué et un grand sourire béat aux lèvres. Au quatrième jour elle était allée faire un tour du côté de son appartement, histoire de vérifier s'il n'était pas resté chez lui pour glander devant la télé. Apparemment non, la porte était fermée à clé, quelques volets également et aucun son ne filtrait à travers les murs. Elle avait toqué plusieurs fois à la porte de son coéquipier, mais n'ayant obtenu aucune réponse, elle avait supposé qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui. Le lendemain elle questionna ses amis et les quelques personnes qui auraient été susceptibles de le croiser ces derniers jours, mais encore une fois elle n'obtint pas gain de cause. Le sixième jour elle retenta une approche de l'appartement avec autant de succès qu'à la première tentative, et commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour lui, elle décida d'aller questionner l'Hokage en personne. Après tout peut-être lui avait-elle confié une mission secrète dont elle pouvait parler à personne ? Au quel cas la Godaime pourrait au moins la rassurer sur l'état de santé de son coéquipier. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle fut d'autant plus anxieuse lorsqu'elle lui apprit qu'il n'était pas parti en mission depuis la dernière qu'ils avaient menée ensemble et qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où pouvait se cacher cet « aimant à problèmes ». De plus, le visage de l'Hokage laissait transparaître une sincère inquiétude, ce qui termina de convaincre la jeune kunoichi. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui Sakura se tenait à nouveau devant la porte de son crétin de coéquipier en train de fulminer de rage pour le faire sortir de là. Car elle en était sûre, Naruto était chez lui.

« Je sais que tu aimes me faire tourner en bourrique, Naruto. Et tu sais quoi ? Eh bien bravo ! Tu as réussi une fois de plus à me faire sortir de mes gonds ! Je te préviens : si tu ne te ramènes pas maintenant pour ouvrir cette foutue porte, je te promets que je ne me gênerai pas pour le faire moi-même avec mes poings ! »

Aucun son ou quelconque indice indiquant la présence du blond à l'intérieur. Encore moins indiquant un blond se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Ma patience à des limites, baka ! »

Sur ces mots, elle envoya son poing dans le panneau de la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé et la fracassa avec autant de facilité qu'elle aurait brisé une brindille. Elle pénétra à grandes enjambées dans le petit appartement, résolue à énoncer ses quatre vérités à un Naruto qui ne tâcherait plus lui faire de telles frayeurs. Même si elle pensait garder pour elle la partie « inquiétude » de l'hisoire, trop fière pour avouer au blond qu'elle s'était rongée les sangs à se demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Après avoir enlevé ses chaussures à la va-vite, elle pénétra dans la pièce qui servait à la fois de salon, de pièce télé et de salle à manger et survola le lieu du regard, sans prêter la moindre attention au désordre environnant. Elle s'arrêta son regard sur le canapé où reposait son coéquipier.

Une colère sourde monta en Sakura, balayant tous sentiments d'inquiétude et d'anxiété. Naruto, qu'elle avait cherché pendant près d'une semaine, était tout bonnement en train de faire un somme sur son divan comme si de rien n'était ! Non, cette fois-ci il n'allait pas l'emporter au paradis. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers son ami, l'aura menaçante qui l'entourait presque palpable.

« NARUTO ! »

Le maque de réaction de la part de son coéquipier ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère et elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, une expression de fureur qui en aurait fait fuir plus d'un sur ses traits. Mais Naruto n'esquissa aucun mouvement laissant supposer qu'il avait vu sa coéquipière. Il restait allongé sur le côté à moitié recroquevillé en position fœtale, le visage fatigué et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée. La veste de son fidèle survêtement orange traînait un peu plus au sol, le laissant avec son pantalon de même couleur et le tee-shirt résille réglementaire des ninjas du village. Elle remarqua avec surprise que des frissons parcouraient ses bras nus, lui qui d'habitude ne se plaignait jamais du froid. De plus, sa peau était étonnement pâle.

« Allons bon ! Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les imbéciles qui ne tombaient pas malade. Serais-tu l'exception qui confirme la règle, Naruto ? »

Voyant son ami ainsi, une partie de la colère de Sakura s'était envolée. Elle avait développé pour lui et Sasuke une sorte d'instinct protecteur, presque maternel, qui la poussait souvent à se faire un sang d'encre pour eux. Une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était tant investie dans l'apprentissage du ninjutsu médical d'ailleurs.

Elle jeta un œil au visage de Naruto pour vérifier que la fièvre à laquelle il était proie ne le faisait pas trop suer, quand elle se figea de stupeur. Ses yeux. Jusqu'ici elle n'avait pas encore remarqué, mais ses orbes bleus étaient comme figés. Ils fixaient un point invisible devant lui, ils semblaient même ne plus réagir à ce qui l'entourait. La lueur espiègle et joyeuse qui y brillait toujours paraissait éteinte, morte, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée.

Un frisson la parcourut. Cette expression, ce visage, elle y avait déjà eu affaire une fois par le passé. Revoir Naruto avec un tel visage ne lui présageait rien de bon car la dernière fois qu'il avait eu l'air si désespéré, c'était à la mort de Jiraya. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, toute animosité à son égard s'étant envolée à la vue de ses yeux et elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Naruto… qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu as l'air complètement abattu. »

Aucun son, aucun mouvement ne laissant présager une quelconque réponse. Sakura le secoua doucement et le contempla avec un sourire pour essayer de lui cacher son inquiétude. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était bien dévoiler ses faiblesses à ses coéquipiers. Par le passé, elle leur avait montré constamment son côté pleurnicharde et dépendante, ce qui avait eu pour effet de la reléguer au rang de boulet du groupe. Mais depuis elle s'était juré de changer et de devenir forte pour protéger ses amis et les aider en toute circonstance. Aujourd'hui c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle continua donc à l'encourager à parler :

« - Allez Naruto, regarde-moi. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, je t'aiderai. Si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler je suis là.

- …

- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça Naruto ! Ça fait longtemps que tu restes enfermé chez toi, les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, sur qui on va prendre exemple maintenant si même le plus enthousiaste de la bande pique une déprime ? Sasuke va certainement se moquer de toi, hahaha. »

Sans prévenir Naruto sortit de sa torpeur et se redressa d'un bond. Surprise et déséquilibrée, la kunoichi ne resta sur ses fesses que grâce à ses talents de ninja. Il la fixait, ses yeux toujours aussi ternes mais également apeurés.

Sakura ne suivait plus. C'est vrai, elle avait obtenu une réaction mais elle ne s'attendait pas tout à fait à ça. Néanmoins elle se ressaisit et le pris par les épaules pour le rassurer, essayant de déchiffrer la myriade d'émotions défilant dans ses yeux. Elle réitéra sa question :

« - Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- …

- Ça a un rapport avec… Sasuke ?

- NON, C'EST FAUX ! Ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! »

Il avait tressauté en prononçant ces mots. La lueur apeurée de ses yeux qui brillait de plus belle, indiqua à Sakura qu'elle avait visé juste : leur ami était concerné. De toute manière, le choix était plutôt restreint, peu de personnes étant capable de mettre le blond dans un tel état. D'après elle, seule la mort d'un proche ou une grave dispute avec une personne tout aussi proche aurait pu le laisser ainsi.

Alors qu'elle poursuivait ses réflexions internes pour trouver un moyen de faire parler Naruto, ce dernier marmonnait dans sa barbe quelques bribes seulement parvenant à ses oreilles.

_Impossible… Traître… Mourir… Aime._

De quoi la laisser perplexe. Elle décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« Ecoute-moi Naruto, j'imagine que ça doit être difficile à dire mais il faut que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé. Sasuke fait parti le l'équipe Kakashi, je suis autant concernée que toi. »

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, le blond se murant à nouveau dans le silence. Un profond soupir lui échappa. Elle ne pourrait rien en tirer, du moins pour le moment.

C'est donc dans un silence quasi-religieux qu'elle s'occupa de lui, l'envoyant expressément prendre une douche après avoir réalisé d'où provenait l'odeur désagréable qui flottait dans l'air. Pendant que le propriétaire des lieux se lavait, elle prit la liberté de faire un brin de ménage et lui prépara quelque chose de consistant à manger –autre que des ramens. Elle resta avec lui pendant son dîner et lorsqu'ils eurent fini elle déposa un furtif baiser sur son front, lui promettant de revenir le voir le lendemain. Elle quitta l'appartement, décidée à ne pas rester dans l'ignorance plus longtemps. C'est donc vers le quartier Uchiha que ses pas la conduirent.

##########

Devant la porte de la grande résidence, elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de frapper à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, son second coéquipier vint lui ouvrir le plus naturellement du monde comme s'il s'attendait à sa visite. N'attendant pas qu'il prenne la parole, elle lui demanda :

« J'ai à te parler, je peux entrer un moment Sasuke ? »

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et s'écarta avec un petit signe de tête pour l'inviter à entrer. Après avoir déposé ses chaussures à l'endroit prévu à cet effet, elle le suivit dans une vaste pièce qui semblait être le salon. Sakura n'avait jamais pénétré la demeure Uchiha, elle ne connaissait que le pas de porte où elle avait attendu en de rares occasions le dernier de la lignée pour une mission imprévue. Cependant elle s'attarda peu sur l'agencement des lieux et après s'être mise à l'aise dans un fauteuil en face de Sasuke, elle attaqua la conversation.

« - Je ne sais pas si tu connais la raison de ma visite…

- Naruto, l'interrompit-il

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot alors. »

Elle lui raconta les événements qui avaient eu lieu quelques heures auparavant, insistant particulièrement sur l'état de leur ami et sur sa réaction à l'entente de son prénom. Sasuke l'écoutait, silencieux, le regard indéchiffrable comme toujours.

« - Quoique j'ai pu lui dire, il restait muet comme un tombe ou ignorait mes questions ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec cet air là, Sasuke. C'était pire que lorsqu'il a perdu Jiraya !

- … Et en quoi venir me parler y changera quelque chose ?

- Il faut que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu es forcément impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Encore une fois, je ne vois pas ce que ça changera.

- Je veux comprendre Sasuke ! Ça ne te fait rien de le savoir dans cet état, lui qui d'habitude ressemble à une pile électrique ? Dis-moi, et je pourrais peut-être l'aider à aller mieux. Nous pourrions l'aider.

- Tchh. Sans moi. »

Le refus de l'Uchiha irritait la kunoichi. Oh bien sûr elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui raconte tout la bouche en cœur, mais elle craignait qu'il ne perdure dans cette attitude détachée. Elle connaissait bien Naruto, même très bien, ayant eu tout le temps de le côtoyer lors de la désertion de leur équipier.

Même si le blond ne s'était jamais directement confié à elle sur ce sujet, Sakura le soupçonnait fortement d'éprouver des sentiments, disons ambigus, pour le nukenin. La volonté qu'il avait mis dans ses recherches, l'ardeur avec laquelle il le défendait lorsqu'un autre osait le critiquer un peu trop ouvertement en sa présence, tous ces petits signes elle les avait attentivement observés et en avait conclu que s'était un peu plus que de l'amitié et de la rivalité qui guidaient son cœur. Alors elle avait peur pour lui, sachant pertinemment que si Sasuke décidait de l'ignorer, comme il ignorait ses questions en ce moment, il souffrirait.

Naruto avait toujours redouté d'être l'objet de la haine de l'Uchiha, mais plus encore que d'être détesté par lui, c'était son indifférence qui le faisait souffrir. Entre être haï ou ignoré par son ami, le choix était vite fait à ses yeux. S'il le haïssait, c'est qu'il lui portait encore un quelconque intérêt, alors que l'ignorance…

Sakura devait agir pour son ami, mais que faire ? Elle savait que Sasuke était presque aussi obstiné que le blond et qu'il serait difficile de le faire parler. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler les sentiments de Naruto à son égard. De un, elle n'en était pas sûr à cent pourcent, le blond ne lui ayant jamais rien dit de très explicite à ce sujet, et de deux, avouer de telles choses sans l'avoir consulté avant et sans son accord était contre ses principes. Il fallait donc qu'elle joue de son habilité pour faire cracher le morceau au ténébreux.

« - Ecoute Sasuke, je sais que je t'ennuie avec toutes mes questions et que tu préfèrerais me mettre à la porte pour avoir la paix, mais plus tu t'obstineras à ne rien dire, plus longtemps je resterai. Alors pour l'amour du ciel, fais un effort ! Si ce n'est pas pour moi, fais-le pour Naruto, je te signale que c'est lui qui est en train de se morfondre et de s'isoler depuis une semaine ! Et même s'il ne le montre pas souvent, il tient à toi cet idiot.

- Comme si je n'étais pas au courant.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas le laisser tomber ! Va le voir et parle-lui, si c'est toi il t'écoutera, j'en suis sûre.

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

- Le problème vient de toi il me semble, et vu l'état de Naruto c'est à toi de faire le premier pas pour le résoudre.

- Tout a déjà été dit, ce problème ne se résoudra pas j'ai déjà pris ma décision.

- Tu comptes rester en froid avec lui toute ta vie ? Laisse-moi rire, toi aussi tu tiens trop à lui pour laisser durer une situation comme celle-là.

- Hmpf, ne dis pas de conneries.

- Je te connais Sasuke, pas autant que notre idiot commun mais assez pour savoir ce genre de choses.

- Hn. »

Le retour des onomatopées, pas bon signe pour la kunoichi tout ça. Faire parler un Uchiha n'était pas chose aisée mais elle avait été à bonne école : avoir pour maître la plus renommée des médic-nin, célèbre pour son fort tempérament et être entourée du ninja le plus obstiné et imprévisible de Konoha, et d'un autre qui ne reculait devant rien et prêt à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs, il n'y avait pas à dire, ça forgeait le caractère. Elle ne se laissa donc pas abattre et poursuivit.

« - Je te jure que si tu n'y vas, je te trainerai de force par la peau des fesses ! Alors arrête immédiatement de faire l'enfant capricieux trop fier pour changer d'avis, et suis-moi.

- Tu ne veux pas le faire souffrir, n'est-ce pas Sakura ?

- Hein ? Euh… oui, bien sûr. Répondit-elle légèrement prise de court.

- Alors il vaut mieux que je n'aille pas le voir.

- Pourquoi ? … Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé Sasuke.

- Ce dobe n'est même pas capable de briser des liens.

- …De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- De ce qu'il ressent pour moi.

- Tu veux dire que… tu es au courant pour les sentiments de Naruto à ton égard ?

- Evidemment.

- Il le sait ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- …

- Putain Sasuke, parle ! J'en ai assez de tes réponses évasives qui soulèvent encore plus de questions ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, bordel ?

- On a baisé ensemble, puis il m'a posé des questions. Je lui ai expliqué la véritable raison de mon retour à Konoha et ce que je comptais faire pour accomplir mon but. Ensuite je lui ai dit que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés et que ce qu'il ressentait à mon égard était une gêne pour moi. »

La gifle partit si vite que Sasuke eut à peine le temps de réaliser le geste de Sakura. Il sentait sa joue le lancer à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé et il voyait son visage déformé par la fureur et ses fins sourcils froncés dans une expression de colère intense. Après l'avoir traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables, elle continua à le secouer pour qu'il avoue tout dans les moindres détails, à renfort de regards menaçant lorsque c'était nécessaire, même si, elle en était sûre, elle était incapable d'intimider réellement son coéquipier.

Lorsqu'elle su tout, elle desserra la main qui empoignait fermement le haut de Sasuke et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil où elle avait initialement pris place. Elle sentait le regard de son ami posé sur elle, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Pas après avoir appris les horreurs qu'il avait faites. Après un moment elle releva ses émeraudes vers lui pour redécouvrir ce regard impassible qui l'avait autrefois séduite et qui aujourd'hui la dégoutait.

« Tu n'es qu'un salop incapable de comprendre les autres ! Tu es même incapable de comprendre ton propre frère ! Comment crois-tu pouvoir le venger lui et ta famille si tu ne comprends même pas la raison ses actes ? Tu t'enfonces de plus en plus dans l'erreur en t'obstinant encore et toujours dans un chemin qui n'arrange que toi ! Je ne l'ai peut-être jamais connu, mais je suis sûre d'une chose : Itachi aurait honte de toi. »

Sur ces mots elle se leva et sortit de la maison après avoir claqué la porte à en faire trembler les murs.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sasuke<span>_

Seul dans le petit jardin de la demeure principale, Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensées comme bien souvent s'était le cas lorsqu'il était livré à lui-même. Autrement dit, plutôt souvent. Les événements de la journée lui revenaient en tête les uns après les autres, s'enchaînant, dans l'ordre ou dans le désordre sans aucune logique particulière. Il réfléchissait.

Les souvenirs de son passé douloureux refaisaient également surface, se mélangeant et embrouillant encore plus son cerveau. Le clan, Itachi, la vengeance… Tout lui revenait sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment lorsqu'il se plongeait dans ses réflexions sans fin. Et plus les images de son passé lui revenaient, plus il se bornait à ne penser qu'à la vengeance et faire abstraction de tout le reste. Cependant il était énervé contre lui-même, car pour la première fois, il avait détourné pendant un instant son esprit de son unique but. Et la cause de ce laisser-aller était Naruto.

A l'époque de ses treize ans, il avait su mettre de côté Kakashi et ses deux amis pour rejoindre Orochimaru. Même lorsqu'il avait du affronter Naruto il n'avait pas cédé et avait gardé les yeux sur son objectif : devenir fort pour tuer son frère. Même si cette période de sa vie était à présent loin derrière lui, Sasuke faisait toujours preuve d'une énorme détermination dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Peut-être même encore plus depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur la disparition de son clan. Il s'était alors jurer de briser tous les liens qu'il avait pu tisser ou qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à briser. Il s'était débarrassé de Taka sans aucune once de remord, après tout ils n'étaient que des outils qu'il manipulait à sa guise. Il s'était débarrassé de Danzô et n'allait pas tarder de faire de même avec les deux vieux conseillers maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché d'eux. Mais il restait encore et toujours _ce_ lien-là. Celui aux allures indestructibles malgré le temps écoulé et les actions toutes plus viles les unes que les autres qu'il avait commises. Il restait _Naruto._

Jouer la carte de l'indifférence avait été sa première stratégie. Trois longues années de haine ne l'ayant pas découragé, il était donc inutile de persévérer dans cette voie. Mais c'était compter l'obstination du blond. Celui-ci avait montré tellement d'enthousiasme à lui manifester sa présence – de manières diverses et variées – qu'il avait été impossible de faire comme si de rien était. Sasuke avait donc repris son caractère d'au temps où ils étaient genin, espérant muettement mettre Naruto sur les nerfs au point de le faire fuir. Peine perdue. Ensuite il s'était tenu à distance et avait observé le blond, dans le but de déceler une quelconque faille qui lui aurait permis de se faire oublier. Et c'est ainsi, en l'analysant, qu'il avait découvert les sentiments que Naruto éprouvait à son égard. Le plan suivant était donc né dans sa tête : lui faire croire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques et le faire tomber de haut au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins. L'idée plaisait beaucoup à Sasuke qui était sûr de faire mouche avec une stratégie pareille.

Il avait donc mené son plan à bien. Cependant la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses l'irritait. Dès le départ, il s'était imposé une limite à ne pas dépasser pour faire croire en la « réciprocité des sentiments du blond ». Et cette limite, elle se trouvait largement en dessous du stade relation physique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment il en était arrivé là, mais les faits étaient là et il ne pouvait les nier. Et cela, il ne le supportait pas car pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était laissé emporter.

_Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi tu as accepté de le faire avec moi ?_

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? » s'énerva-t-il en arrachant rageusement une touffe d'herbe et en la jetant au loin.

« Et puis qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire que je voulais tuer les deux vioques ? Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez de problème avec lui ! » s'insurgea-t-il encore.

Il continua à désherber la pelouse tout en maugréant pendant plusieurs minutes et finalement se laissa tomber au sol, le visage vers le ciel. Il se calma et décida de penser quelque chose de moins contraigant. Ses pensées se tournèrent instinctivement sur la manière dont il allait tuer les Anciens. Après tout lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec eux, tous ses problèmes se règleraient en même temps et donc plus de Naruto pour lui torturer l'esprit. Plus vite ce travail serait terminé et plus vite il sera en paix et son âme connaitrait enfin le repos qu'il espérait tant et qui lui était actuellement inaccessible.

_Tu t'enfonces de plus en plus dans l'erreur en t'obstinant encore et toujours dans un chemin qui n'arrange que toi !_

« Merde ! Tu crois savoir ce que je dois faire de ma vie, sale garce ? » s'emporta-t-il à nouveau.

Malgré ses efforts pour se concentrer sur autre chose, il en revenait encore et toujours au même problème : Naruto. Il fallait absolument qu'il en finisse avec tout ça, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

_Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec cet air là, Sasuke. C'était pire que lorsqu'il a perdu Jiraya !_

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Et puis il n'avait même pas été là lorsque le sannin était mort. Elle pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, ça ne changerait rien. Ce que Naruto ressentait, il s'en était toujours fichu éperdument et ça n'était pas près de changer.

_Laisse-moi rire, toi aussi tu tiens trop à lui pour laisser durer une situation comme celle-là._

« Tch. Et puis quoi encore. »

Il se releva de l'herbe dans laquelle il était allongé, s'épousseta brièvement et retourna à l'intérieur de chez lui. Il se fit une petite bricole à manger et alla se faire couler un bain pour se détendre. Il continua toute la soirée à réfléchir sur son plan d'action pour tuer les Anciens, tout en repoussant les pensées qui le renvoyaient au blond. Finalement il partit se coucher, exténué de s'être tant pris la tête.

_Je ne te suis plus Sasuke, je n'arrive plus à te comprendre !_

« Moi non plus, je ne comprends plus Naruto… »

##########

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le village de Konoha et quelques habitations avaient déjà les volets clos. Ce n'était pas le cas chez Naruto où l'on pouvait voir la lumière filtrer à travers les fenêtres de son appartement.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite de Sakura, et Sasuke avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir sur la manière dont il allait tuer les vieux conseillers. Son plan était parfaitement élaboré et ne comportait aucune faille : il serait impossible de l'arrêter dans sa tâche et une fois son méfait commis, même si tous le penseraient coupable, il serait difficile de le démontrer avec des preuves solides. Toutes ces précautions n'avaient pas une grande utilité au vu de sa décision de se donner la mort par la suite, mais il voulait contrarier une dernière fois les hautes sphères de Konoha. Et quoi de plus jubilatoire que de réussir cet exploit par delà la mort ?

C'était sur ces pensées réjouissantes que son regard s'était déposé malgré lui sur l'appartement de Naruto encore éclairé. Il fit claquer sa langue de mécontentement et s'arrêta sur un toit d'où il avait la maison en visuel. Même dans un moment pareil, Naruto le dérangeait encore. Il vérifia l'heure rapidement et constata qu'il était plutôt en avance par rapport à ce qu'il avait prévu et décida que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de s'attarder un peu. Après tout, voir une dernière le blond l'aiderait peut-être à l'enlever définitivement de son esprit et il ne serait pas déconcentré durant sa tâche.

Il sauta de toit en toit et pris soin d'effacer sa présence en dissimulant son chakra lorsqu'il se retrouva près de la baie vitrée de son ancien coéquipier. Il se plaça dans un angle mort de manière à pouvoir observer sans être vu et scruta l'intérieur de l'appartement. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, il avait vue sur la pièce principale. Etrangement, elle était propre et rangée, pas du tout à l'image de son propriétaire, désordonné et flemmard invétéré du rangement. La télévision était allumée sur un film quelconque et fonctionnait dans le vide, Naruto ne se trouvant pas dans la pièce.

Comme pour répondre à cette constatation, le sujet des interrogations de Sasuke pénétra dans la pièce à vivre. Il fut frappé par l'image que donnait le blond. Totalement en contradiction avec son comportement habituel, il marchait lentement en trainant des pieds vers son canapé, comme si chaque mouvement lui demandait un effort considérable. Légèrement vouté et la tête à demi-baissée, il semblait inintéressé par ce qui l'entourait, et encore moins par la télé qu'il fixait d'un œil morne. Son teint habituellement hâlé était pâle, et même ses cheveux blonds semblaient avoir perdu leur éclat. Quant à ses yeux, la lueur de vie et de malice qui les habitait avait tout bonnement disparu pour laisser place à une lassitude profonde. Ce n'était définitivement pas le Naruto qu'il connaissait qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Les paroles de Sakura lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle lui avait bien dit que jamais elle n'avait vu leur coéquipier ainsi. Où était passé l'énergumène têtu et capricieux qu'ils connaissaient ? Ça ne pouvait décemment pas être lui qui l'avait rendu comme ça. Pourtant, à la lumière des paroles de Sakura, ça ne pouvait être que la vérité. Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, c'était toujours lui qui parvenait à faire réagir le blond au quart de tour. Lorsqu'il avait frôlé la mort au Pays des Vagues, lors de la confrontation avec Orochimaru à la deuxième épreuve du tournoi des chuunins, après la trahison de Suna et son combat contre Gaara, leur affrontement sur le toit de l'hôpital, leur combat à la Vallée de la Fin, leurs retrouvailles au repère d'Orochimaru… Toutes ces choses il en était la cause. Alors si Naruto était devenu ainsi, c'était en grand partie à cause de lui et de ses choix…

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ce qu'était devenu Naruto ? À présent c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations. La seule chose qui comptait en ce monde était sa vengeance, et rien d'autre. Certainement pas cet idiot de blond. Irrité, il jeta machinalement un coup d'œil à sa montre et décréta qu'il était grand temps de partir accomplir son devoir, malgré la très confortable avance qu'il avait sur ses plans. En aucun cas il ne souhaitait être plus longtemps déconcentré par cet idiot. Avec autant de discrétion dont il avait fait preuve pour s'approcher, il fit le chemin inverse sans se faire repérer par quiconque, et encore moins par Naruto qui n'aurait même pas tilté quand bien même un troupeau d'éléphants serait venu frapper à sa porte.

Sasuke sauta une nouvelle fois sur un toit et jeta un dernier regard à son ancien coéquipier. Une drôle de lueur brilla dans ses yeux et il eut un léger pincement à la poitrine, sans doute était-ce du à l'excitation de sa proche vengeance. Il n'y prêta pas attention et se fondit dans les ombres de la nuit.

##########

Un de moins.

Le sang coulait le long du katana de l'Uchiha pour venir s'écraser sur sol dans un clapotis malsain. Un large rictus de satisfaction étirait ses lèvres et un rire mauvais le secouait, comme si son corps était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. La sensation qui coulait dans ses veines était délicieuse : avoir eu le droit de vie et de mort sur cet homme avait été tellement excitant. Il avait été tellement impatient d'en finir avec lui qu'il l'avait transpercé en plein cœur, le laissant mort sur le coup. Une mort digne de ce déchet, mourir sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi. Digne de cette ordure qui avait condamné Itachi à une lente et douloureuse agonie. Justice était presque faite et il ne manquait plus qu'une pièce pour terminer ce puzzle : Koharu. Sasuke essuya sa kusanagi sur les vêtements de Homura sans aucune considération pour le mort. Lui n'en avait eu aucune en scellant le destin de son frère.

Après avoir vérifié brièvement que ses habits n'étaient pas tâchés par le sang, Sasuke s'éclipsa de son œuvre macabre, certain de n'avoir laissé aucun indice derrière lui. Prochaine et dernière destination : la demeure de la vieille conseillère.

Le sang battit à ses tempes tout au long de sa course. Son frère, son clan, tous, ils allaient tous être vengés et pourraient enfin reposer en paix. Le but de sa vie serait accompli. Cette pensée le fit accélérer de plus belle, pressé comme jamais d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

La maison de la conseillère se profilait à l'horizon, faisant ralentir le pas à l'Uchiha et masquer son chakra. D'après ses sources, des Anbus se relayaient pour parer à tout attentat contre la kunoichi, tout comme s'était le cas chez son récemment défunt collègue. Cela ne l'impressionnait nullement, il lui suffisait d'user d'un genjutsu face au garde et le tour était joué. Il n'était pas un Uchiha pour rien. Arrivé à une distance respectable de l'Anbu, il le prit dans son sort lui ferait voir cette nuit de garde telle qu'un jour comme les autres, et passa rapidement à ses côtés sans qu'il ne manifeste un quelconque signe laissant supposer qu'il avait remarqué sa présence.

La maison était plutôt grande pour appartenir à une vieille femme qui vivait seule. Dans un style japonais classique, on reconnaissait la richesse des lieux aux grands jardins parfaitement entretenus entourant la propriété. Sasuke s'y glissa pour repérer dans quelle pièce se trouvait sa cible. Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour la localiser. Malgré l'heure qui se faisait tardive, la vieille Koharu ne dormait pas et lisait un parchemin dans sa chambre à la lueur d'une bougie.

Sasuke expira longuement. C'était le moment. Personne en vue, la conseillère n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et ne semblait pas se sentir menacée, parfait. Tout se déroulait selon ses plans. D'un mouvement souple et fluide, il bondit sur l'étroit rebord de la fenêtre, y adhérant grâce à son chakra, fit coulisser le panneau transparent, atterrit à l'intérieur et le referma. Tout cela en moins de deux secondes. Seule la longue expérience de la kunoichi lui avait permis de réagir en se levant d'un bond et en laissant échapper son livre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en garde que déjà son attaquant s'était glissé dans son dos et la tenait en respect d'un kunai sous la gorge. Elle s'apprêtait à appeler la garde, qui décidemment ne faisait bien son travail, quand deux doigts s'insérèrent dans sa bouche. Une décharge électrique suivie d'une forte brûlure lui traversèrent la gorge. Oubliant le kunai, elle plaqua ses mains à son cou et cria… sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son. Sasuke avait concentré son chakra dans ses doigts et l'avait dirigé vers les cordes vocales de la vieille femme, les paralysant sous la puissance de la décharge. Il profita du moment de désorientation de la kunoichi pour entraver ses mains de fils ninja, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pratiquer le moindre jutsu. Après s'être rapidement assuré de l'efficacité de ses techniques, il se plaça face à sa victime, lui apparaissant pour la première fois.

Koharu écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant le dernier membre du clan Uchiha, sharingan enclenché par la colère. Bien vite ses sourcils se froncèrent dans une expression de pur mépris et ses lèvres formèrent un mot que Sasuke parvint à déchiffrer sans difficulté grâce à ses pupilles.

_« Uchiha… »_

Pour l'attaquer ainsi avec une telle expression de rage et de détermination, il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité : il _savait_. Cet incompétent d'Itachi qui n'avait non seulement pas pu mener sa mission à bien en épargnant par pure faiblesse son petit frère, n'avait pas non plus réussi à tenir sa langue. Il leur aura mis des bâtons dans les roues jusqu'au bout.

_« Sale petit traitre… Tu es aussi incapable et immature qu'Itachi… »_

À ses mots Sasuke vu rouge et la saisit avec force pour la plaquer contre le mur. La fureur déformait ses traits lorsqu'il lui répondit, ses mots claquant comme des fouets :

« - Ne prononcez pas son nom !

- _La princesse Tsunade aurait mieux fait de suivre nos directives et de te tuer au lieu d'écouter l'enfant Kyuubi ! L'éradication totale de ton clan aurait du se faire il y a déjà bien longtemps !_

- Taisez-vous, vieille folle, cracha-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur elle, comment osez-vous insulter ainsi mon clan ?

- _Les Uchiha n'ont apporté que le malheur et la guerre sur notre village. Vous tuer était la meilleure des options pour Konoha !_

- ASSEZ ! »

D'un geste brusque il attrapa les bras de la conseillère pour les immobiliser contre le mur au dessus de sa tête, ne se préoccupant pas du sombre craquement qu'ils avaient émis. Il planta ensuite un kunai dans le mur pour bloquer complètement ses mouvements. Dans cette position, la vieille femme était totalement incapable de se défendre contre son assaillant et ne pouvait que lui adresser des regards haineux, ce dont elle ne se privait pas, gardant sa dignité de combattante jusqu'à la fin.

Lentement, Sasuke dégaina sa kusanagi. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il allait pouvoir se délecter de la sentir pénétrer la peau de sa victime. Il s'en réjouissait d'avance. Tout doucement et sans un mot, il se rapprocha à nouveau de la vieille femme, se gorgeant de cette vision. Qu'il était bon d'avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur un être qu'on haïssait viscéralement. Et tout aussi calmement que s'il découpait un morceau de viande, il enfonçait sa lame dans le corps de la conseillère, puis la ressortait pour recommencer le même manège à un autre endroit. Il pouvait remercier Orochimaru pour lui avoir appris où exactement il fallait viser pour faire souffrir le martyr à quelqu'un tout en le gardant en vie. Et en effet, le résultat escompté était pleinement satisfaisant. La kunoichi se tordait de douleur dans des hurlements muets tandis que le visage de Sasuke s'ornait d'un sourire sadique, presque dérangé. Qu'il était bon de pouvoir infliger tant de souffrance à un être qu'on haïssait viscéralement.

Dans un ultime effort, ce qu'il restait de la femme au bord de la mort articula ses dernières paroles :

_« Itachi et toi avez décidé de mener le village à sa perte, maudits Uchiha… »_

Toujours dans un silence quasi-religieux, Sasuke pénétra la poitrine de sa victime, cette fois-ci en plein cœur. Dans un dernier hoquet, elle cracha du sang et son regard se figea dans une expression indescriptible. Il retira l'arme et l'essuya comme précédemment sur les vêtements du cadavre. Avant de lui faire dos, il regarda encore une fois son œuvre et murmura :

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas prononcer son nom. »

Il fit volte-face, un sourire de satisfaction ourlant ses lèvres. Il en avait fini avec sa vengeance.

##########

Pour la troisième fois de la nuit, Sasuke sortit son fidèle katana. Mais cette fois-là serait la dernière. Assis en tailleur, il se trouvait à l'endroit exact où ses parents étaient morts de la main de son frère. Dans cette pièce dont les portes lui avaient semblé tellement lourdes et difficiles à ouvrir dix ans en arrière, alors qu'aujourd'hui il les avait poussées avec une facilité déconcertante. Comme si le lieu l'accueillait avec joie dans ses derniers moments, quelle ironie.

Alors comme ça, s'était terminé ? Il était tellement simple de mourir au final, alors que la vie avait été si dure à soutenir durant toutes ses années. C'en aurait été presque risible, mais Sasuke n'était pas une personne qui riait. Non, il était quelqu'un de renfermé, taciturne, froid, distant, autant d'adjectifs montrant la barrière qu'il avait dressé entre le monde et lui. Mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, au contraire. Cette distance il l'avait recherchée, il l'avait voulue pour mieux se concentrer sur ses objectifs, et ça avait enfin payé. Aujourd'hui tout était terminé et pour la première fois depuis la nuit du massacre, il se sentait réellement apaisé. Il allait pouvoir mourir sans honte et reposer en paix. Rejoindre son clan, sa famille, son grand-frère qu'il aimait tant, oui il allait enfin pouvoir les retrouver eux et leurs sourires chauds et rassurants.

C'est sur ces pensées que la kusanagi rejoignit sans bruit le cœur de son possesseur.

* * *

><p><em><span>Team 7 <span>_

« Les deux Anciens ont été assassinés la nuit dernière. »

Sakura se figea à l'attente des mots de la Godaime. Ne sachant que répondre, elle ouvrit simplement la bouche et resta ainsi sans prononcer le moindre mot. Réalisant après plusieurs secondes qu'elle devait avoir l'air plus que bête avec une telle expression, elle s'empressa de refermer la bouche et se reprit.

« - Assassinés ? répéta-t-elle, plus par réflexe que pour en avoir la confirmation.

- Oui. Les Anbus en charge de leur surveillance cette nuit-là n'ont rien vu ni entendu, le responsable n'est pas n'importe qui.

- Je vois… »

Tout cela ne disait rien vaille à la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Elle avait un très, mais alors très très mauvais pressentiment…

Sans prendre le temps de saluer son maître, elle se détourna du bureau de la Hokage s'en alla d'un pas pressé.

« -Sakura ? Où vas-tu ?

- …

- Ne dis rien aux villageois ! Je tiens à d'abord éclaircir cette affaire avant de créer une vague de panique !

- Oui ! répondit l'interpelée qui avait déjà franchit la porte et se mettait maintenant à courir à toute jambe. »

Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait rien dire aux villageois, elle n'était pas aussi inconsciente et connaissait les conséquences que l'annonce de ce genre de nouvelle pouvait avoir. Surtout lorsque des Anbus avaient réussi à se faire berner et que le meurtrier était inconnu. Si elle courait, ce n'était pas pour annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde, même si elle comptait désobéir aux ordres de son maître. Il fallait qu'elle _le _prévienne, _lui _devait savoir. Car tout comme elle, il comprendrait la signification de ce double-meurtre. Et pour cela elle était prête à ignorer bien plus qu'un ordre. Il fallait qu'il sache, quelque soient les conséquences de ses actes, car ensemble ils pourraient encore le sauver. Alors par tous les dieux, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

Sur ses supplications, elle arriva devant la porte de Naruto. Elle prit à peine le temps de souffler avant de frapper trois coups distincts contre le panneau de bois, priant intérieurement pour que son ami ne fasse pas la sourde oreille.

Après être allé rendre visite à Sasuke, elle était allée régulièrement voir Naruto. Son comportement ne s'était pas tellement modifié, mais au moins il faisait l'effort d'aller lui ouvrir la porte – qu'elle avait remplacée après sa « destruction ». Il se contentait d'hocher la tête lorsqu'elle lui parlait ou dans le meilleur des cas de prononcer quelques mots, mais quand la conversation, si l'on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, revenait à Sasuke, il replongeait dans un mutisme inquiétant. Sakura n'avait donc plus cherché à le faire parler et lui avait donc raconté son entrevue en l'ex-nukenin et tout le mal qu'elle pensait de son comportement.

La porte nouvellement installée s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaitre Naruto dans l'encadrement. De larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux au regard éteint et sa peau, quoique moins pâle que lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé, n'avait toujours pas repris sa carnation habituelle. Il lui fit signe d'entrer, mais la kunoichi ne bougea pas et dit d'une voix précipitée :

« Je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer Naruto, le temps presse, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Tsunade-sama m'a interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit, mais je… Enfin… »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lâcha :

« Les Anciens ont été assassinés. »

Naruto tressaillit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, une lueur s'allumant enfin dans ses pupilles : la panique. Lui aussi avait compris ce que cela signifiait. Sakura remarqua que ses doigts s'étaient resserrés sur son pantalon et que tout son corps s'était tendu pour se figer dans cette position.

« - Quand ? souffla-t-il.

- C'est arrivé cette nuit. Les Anbus n'ont rien vu venir et ils ne savent pas qui a fait ça. C'est notre chance, il faut aller chez lui !

- Mais… C'est inutile, il a dit que…

- Tais-toi ! Ça ne te ressemble pas Naruto ! Il n'est pas encore trop tard, il faut se dépêcher !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais qu'il n'est pas trop tard ? s'énerva-t-il. Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi il nous écouterait ? Il ne l'a jamais fait, jamais ! Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il commencera !

- Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu abandonnes sans te battre, après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui ? Tu me déçois, Naruto. »

Le ninja blond ne répondit rien, n'essayant même pas de soutenir le regard dur de sa coéquipière. À quoi bon ?

« - Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il enfin. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça, Sakura ?

- … Parce que toi, tu as fait la même chose.

- … ?

- Lorsque que tu es revenu seul de la Vallée de la Fin alors que tu m'avais fait la promesse de ramener Sasuke, j'ai perdu espoir. Je ne croyais plus possible qu'il puisse revenir un jour, car si même toi tu n'avais pas réussi à l'arrêter, personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire… Pourtant, ce jour-là, toi tu as continué d'espérer. Tu m'as dit que quoi qu'il arrive tu le ramènerai au village, parce que tu ne revenais jamais sur ta parole… Le sourire que tu avais en disant cela, je l'avais rarement vu sur ton visage, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'y croire et de continuer à te faire confiance et à me battre à tes côtés. Et ça a payé, il est revenu.

Lorsque Jiraya-san est mort, tu as perdu un être cher pour la première fois et tu as connu la douleur que cela engendrait. Tu t'es donc juré que plus jamais tu n'aurais à ressentir ça, que quoi qu'il advienne, quoi qu'il t'en coûte, même au péril de ta vie tu te battrais pour les personnes qui te sont chères pour que plus jamais tu n'ais à ressentir cette douleur, ce sentiment d'impuissance. Et aujourd'hui tu baisses les bras ? Alors que ce qui est en jeu est la vie de la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus ? Ressaisi-toi ! Après tout, tu es Uzumaki Naruto, le futur Hokage du village de Konoha.

- … Une personne qui ne peut même pas sauver ses amis ne peut pas obtenir le titre d'Hokage, n'est-ce pas Sakura ?

- …

- … Merci. »

Il lui sourit et s'élança. Sakura en resta pantoise, surprise par la soudaine réaction de son ami. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres : après tout, n'était-il pas le ninja le plus imprévisible de tout Konoha ? Sur ces pensées, elle s'élança à son tour, l'image du sourire de Naruto hantant son esprit, lui faisant étrangement penser au sourire qu'il avait eu en lui disant qu'il ne revenait jamais sur sa parole, des années auparavant.

##########

Arrivés devant la porte de la résidence Uchiha, Naruto et Sakura se dévisagèrent. Ils avaient couru jusqu'ici plein d'espoir, de détermination et le cœur –presque– léger, mais maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient confrontés concrètement à la chose, leur assurance les avaient quelque peu désertés.

Sakura qui avait dévoilé des trésors de persuasion pour convaincre Naruto de se ressaisir n'était plus tellement sûre d'elle. Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit et rappeler, notamment son nindô qui consistait à ne jamais abandonner, elle avait du mal à l'appliquer elle-même. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés étaient destinés à Naruto mais aussi à elle. Car elle aussi avait besoin de se persuader qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour sauver Sasuke. Mais si jamais elle s'était trompée ? Si jamais leur ami gisait mort quelque part dans sa maison où ailleurs ? Si jamais il était trop tard ? Y penser lui faisait peur, mais en aucun cas elle ne voulait le montrer à Naruto, c'était lui qui devait être réconforté, pas elle. Et si jamais ses angoisses se révélaient réelles, elle savait que la chute serait longue et difficile. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'elle soit forte malgré son chagrin. Pour Naruto, il le fallait. Car si Sasuke venait à… disparaitre, le blond en serait plus que profondément bouleversé, il se briserait et ce serait à elle de ramasser les morceaux. Et pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle soit forte pour deux. Perdre l'un de ses amis les plus chers était une chose dont il était difficile à se relever, mais si elle devait en plus perdre ensuite le seul qui lui restait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Il faudrait donc qu'elle se batte, pour Naruto comme pour elle.

Naruto de son côté était aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Tout comme sa coéquipière, il redoutait ce qu'il allait trouver derrière cette porte. Un Sasuke souriant les accueillant à bras ouvert ? Non, impossible. Sasuke et souriant étaient des termes assez opposés pour faire une oxymore. Un Sasuke leur ouvrant la porte avec un air impénétrable, voire blasé et leur refermant immédiatement la porte au nez après avoir qu'il s'agissait de Sakura et lui ? Oui, déjà plus probable. Mais si jamais Sasuke ne venait pas leur ouvrir ? Est-ce que cela voudrait qu'il ne voulait avoir affaire à personne pour mieux s'enfermer dans sa solitude ? Ou est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il était… ? Argh ! Toutes ces questions faisaient s'arracher les cheveix à Naruto. Et ce n'était pas en se questionnant qu'il allait en savoir plus. Comme le lui avait dit Sakura, ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, il était plutôt du genre à foncer tête baissée. Et c'est qu'il fit, au sens figuré tout du moins : il appuya sur la sonnette.

Sakura sursauta presque et se tourna vers Naruto qui la regardait l'air de dire « maintenant on n'a plus qu'à attendre et espérer. ». Cependant aucun signe de vie ne se manifesta dans la maison et encore moins du côté de la porte d'entrée. Le blond pressa encore le bouton, cette fois-ci à plusieurs reprises, mais toujours rien. Alors qu'il allait lever le bras une troisième fois, son mouvement fut stoppé par Sakura qui le retint d'une main.

« Ça ne sert à rien d'insister, il ne répondra pas. Entrons par nous-mêmes. »

Naruto acquiesça et suivit la kunoichi qui se dirigeait déjà vers une fenêtre qui semblait pouvoir être ouverte de l'extérieur. Ils pénétrèrent sans difficulté à l'intérieur et jugèrent d'après le mobilier qu'il devait se situer dans la cuisine – où tout du moins l'une d'entre elles vu la taille de la demeure. Ils en sortirent rapidement pour rejoindre le couloir où ils s'arrêtèrent. Tout était calme, on aurait presque pu croire que la maison était abandonnée, mais l'état de propreté démontrait le contraire. Ce silence de mort mettait Naruto mal à l'aise, et il prit la parole :

« - Dis Sakura, ça ne te dérange pas si on reste ensemble pour le chercher ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de… enfin…

- Ne t'en fais pas, on reste tous les deux. »

Elle souriait en le lui disant, mais elle non plus n'était pas trop rassurée à l'idée de parcourir les couloirs toute seule. Surtout si elle tombait sur le corps de… Non, il ne fallait pas penser aussi négativement, et elle chassa cette idée en secouant la tête.

La résidence Uchiha était grande mais en faire le tour ne prenait pas pour autant un temps considérable. Cependant les deux coéquipiers étaient plutôt anxieux, ce qui se faisait ressentir dans leurs pas qui étaient moins sûrs et plus ralentis. Ils arrivèrent devant une pièce s'ouvrant par deux grandes portes battantes en bois.

« - Cette pièce… ça ne serait pas…

- Oui, c'est là où ses parents ont été tués. Acheva Naruto »

Chacun saisit alors une poignée et ils tirèrent simultanément. La pénombre masquait le contenu de la pièce, mais on pouvait deviner aisément qu'elle était assez grande. Leurs yeux s'accoutumèrent peu à peu à l'obscurité et ils distinguèrent une forme sur le sol.

« Oh mon dieu… souffla Sakura »

Par terre gisait Sasuke, inerte. À côté de son corps se trouvait la kusanagi sortie de son fourreau, tout deux tombés négligemment sur le sol.

Sakura attrapa la main de Naruto et l'agrippa avec force, au point de lui faire mal. Il n'en fit rien et resserra même un peu plus sa main sur la sienne et ensemble ils s'avancèrent. La lame du katana était imprégnée de sang à son extrémité et ils virent la blessure qu'elle avait causée sur le corps de leur ami, au niveau du cœur.

« - MERDE ! On est arrivé trop tard !

- Ne m'enterre pas trop vite, Usuratonkachi. »

Les deux compères sursautèrent et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes, tandis que ceux de Sasuke s'ouvraient avec un air supérieur, apparemment satisfait de son petit effet.

« Tu... tu es vivant ? »

Oui, Sasuke l'était et grâce à _lui_.

_Il allait pouvoir mourir sans honte et reposer en paix. Rejoindre son clan, sa famille, son grand-frère qu'il aimait tant, oui il allait enfin pouvoir les retrouver eux et leurs sourires chauds et rassurants. C'est sur ces pensées que la kusanagi rejoignit sans bruit le cœur de son possesseur._

_La lame s'enfonçait doucement dans sa chair alors que les souvenirs affluaient en lui. Tous les moments heureux passés en leur présence, ces sourires qui lui réchauffaient le cœur, __**son**__ sourire. Ce sourire éblouissant et si déstabilisant à la fois, ce sourire qui semblait plus fort que tout et qui résistait à toutes épreuves. Ce sourire qu'il avait lui-même brisé. Le sourire de Naruto._

_La lame arrêta sa progression. Inconsciemment, il baissa les yeux vers l'arme qui ne voulait pas finir ce qu'elle avait commencé et comprit que c'était les tremblements de ses mains qui l'en empêchait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors qu'il était si déterminé et résigné à mourir ? C'était-il trompé ? Pourtant c'était impossible, il avait accompli sa vengeance, son but et sa raison d'être s'envolant par la même occasion. Mais la réalité le rattrapait et il devait bien admettre qu'il était incapable de combler les derniers centimètres qui séparaient son cœur et la kusanagi. Et ce qui l'avait arrêté dans son élan n'était rien d'autre que la vision du visage de Naruto. Pourquoi diable était-ce encore le blond qui lui barrait la route ? Une simple vision de cet idiot était capable de le faire douter de ses plus profondes convictions et ça le mettait hors de lui. À cause de lui, mille et une questions parasites venaient troubler son esprit dans les moments décisifs. Comme maintenant par exemple. Mais pourquoi donc était-ce encore et toujours Naruto ?_

_Sasuke soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dos, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser le gémissement de douleur qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. De ses deux mains il empoigna son katana et entreprit de l'extraire de sa poitrine sans causer plus de dégâts qu'il n'y en avait déjà. C'est en grinçant des dents à en faire frémir les morts que Sasuke parvint à se débarrasser de l'arme et la laissa tomber mollement à ses côtés. _

_Une main sur sa blessure qui s'était mise à saigner, il regardait abstraitement le plafond mais ne le voyait pas vraiment, ses pensées occupées par le sourire mystérieux du blond et l'air vide qu'il arborait lorsqu'il l'avait revu bien plus tôt dans la soirée. Air vide dont il était la cause, et bizarrement ça l'énervait. Se dire que ce qu'il avait révélé à Naruto, ce qu'il lui avait fait, l'avait changé à ce point-là le mettait mal à l'aise. Comme s'il se sentait coupable en fait. Encore une fois, les faits étaient là : il s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir son ancien coéquipier. _

_Ce sentiment qui ne l'avait pas gagné depuis bien des années refaisait maintenant surface, le sentiment de culpabilité. Il se sentait tout bêtement coupable. Coupable d'avoir joué avec Naruto alors qu'il connaissait ses sentiments, coupable de lui avoir dit des mots blessants, coupable de lui avoir fait du mal en lui avouant ses plans, coupable de l'avoir plongé dans la tristesse, coupable de lui avoir volé son sourire, coupable d'avoir voulu l'abandonner en mourant._

_Sasuke en avait assez de se voiler la face, de se dire que tout ce qu'il ressentait n'était qu'une illusion de plus. On lui avait tout caché de sa vie jusqu'à il y a peu et tout ce qu'il désirait à présent c'était la vérité ni plus ni moins. Plus de masques, plus de mensonges, tout ça il n'en voulait plus. Alors il ne briderait plus ses émotions, ou du moins il allait essayer de le faire car on ne change pas radicalement du jour au lendemain. _

_Et la première chose qu'il fit pour y parvenir fut de s'avouer que s'il n'avait pas pu se résigner à mourir, c'était pour Naruto._

Sakura lâcha la main de Naruto et tomba à genoux à côté du jeune homme allongé au sol. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et un sourire qui témoignait d'un immense soulagement s'étalait sur son visage.

« Sasuke ! s'écria-t-elle »

Elle se jeta à son cou et le serra fort contre elle tout en continuant à pleurer des larmes de joie, sans tenir compte des protestations de l'Uchiha. Celui-ci agacé finit par lancer un « Sakura, t'es lourde… » qui la fit immédiatement lâcher son ami et ouvrir une fois de plus de grands yeux. Et aussi improbable que cela puisse paraitre, elle éclata de rire. Peut-être trop heureuse de retrouver le Sasuke d'antan ou de revivre une vieille scène qui s'était déroulée au Pays des Vagues…

« - Heureusement que tu l'as lâché, c'est pas comme s'il avait une blessure grave au torse hein.

- Aaaah ! Pardon je suis désolée Sasuke ! Je… je vais t'arranger ça tout de suite ! »

Sakura se mit donc au travail toute affolée, répandant son chakra vert dans la plaie du blessé, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Naruto depuis qu'il avait pris la parole. En sentant le chakra s'insinuer sous sa peau, il se tourna vers la kunoichi et lui murmura d'un air embarrassé et presque dit à contre cœur :

« Pour ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour… Merci. »

Malgré la tête qu'il faisait en disant ces mots, Sasuke était sincère. Et c'est pourquoi l'expression étonnée de Sakura se transforma vite en un sourire plein de douceur.

« Je suis heureuse que tu me le dises. »

Elle se remit ensuite à sa tâche, se concentrant pleinement à refermer la blessure de son ami. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle procéda à un petit contrôle général et déclara :

« - Je ne pense pas que tu gardes de cicatrice ou que ta santé soit encore en danger, mais je te conseille vivement d'aller faire un tour à l'hôpital un de ces jours pour faire un bilan plus complet. On ne sait jamais.

- Hn, entendu. »

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Maintenant que l'euphorie des retrouvailles était passée, ils ne savaient plus trop quoi dire et n'osaient plus se regarder dans les yeux. Sakura tripotait les bords de sa jupe pour occuper ses mains, Naruto semblait fasciné par la contemplation d'un des tatamis et Sasuke fixait un point inexistant avec un air désintéressé.

Ce fut Naruto qui se décida à prendre la parole le premier :

« - Pourquoi ? dit-il simplement

- …

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas mort ?

- …

- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu n'avais plus rien à accomplir après ta vengeance ? lâcha-t-il en crachant presque le dernier mot. »

Sakura tressaillit. Malgré la joie que Naruto avait éprouvée en retrouvant Sasuke vivant, elle sentait clairement la colère émaner de lui et ça devait aussi être le cas de Sasuke. Le blond ne sentit même pas quand elle posa la main sur son épaule et qu'elle lui glissa qu'elle les laissait seuls un moment. Ce fut le claquement de la porte qui lui indiqua le départ de son amie. Naruto enchaîna immédiatement :

« Alors, tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Son ton était sec et plein de reproches, il voulait des réponses et il les aurait. Sasuke avait beau être doué dans le jeu du « c'est moi le plus borné », mais Naruto l'égalait facilement et pouvait même le dépasser, ce qu'il comptait bien faire aujourd'hui. Il s'approcha de lui et se mit à sa hauteur, car durant tout ce temps il n'avait pas bougé de sa position assise. Les yeux du blond cherchaient ceux de son vis-à-vis qui semblait faire tout pour les éviter, mais Naruto réussit tout de même à capturer le regard onyx… pour quelques secondes uniquement. Sasuke avait préféré détourner les yeux plutôt que d'être confronté à ceux de son ancien coéquipier, et affichait à présent une moue désintéressée. Une moue désintéressée sur laquelle Naruto décela une once de gêne. Et malgré sa colère, son sourire s'étira sur tout son visage et il ne put réprimer un léger rire qui fit tout de suite réagir Sasuke.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Usuratonkachi ?

- Ah ben voilà, t'es pas muet en fin de compte !

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Dobe.

- Alors c'est parce que je me moque de toi que tu as l'air si gêné ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

- Gêné ? Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités.

- Non je ne crois pas… »

Son visage était on ne peut plus sérieux lorsqu'il dit ces mots, et Sasuke comprit que nier à nouveau ne ferait que l'enfoncer un peu plus. Il choisit donc la solution la moins risquée : le silence.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit tout ça si c'était des mensonges ? Tu te rends compte que tu m'as fait du mal pour rien ? Sakura et moi on s'est fait un sang d'encre à ton sujet et on a paniqué comme jamais quand on a appris la mort des Anciens. Sakura a même dérogé à un ordre de l'Hokage pour me prévenir ! Ça prend toujours des formes démesurées quand il s'agit de toi…

- …

- Tu es blessé à la poitrine, j'en déduis donc que tu as tenté de mettre fin à tes jours… et ne viens pas me dire que tu n'avais pas le courage de te tuer ou un autre truc du même genre, je ne te croirais pas. Si tu ne l'as finalement pas fait, c'est que tu avais une raison, une sacrée bonne raison même. J'aimerais savoir laquelle.

- …

- Sasuke…

- Pourquoi je devrais te le dire ?

- On est amis, non ? Et j'aimerais te comprendre un peu mieux.

- Amis ? C'est un mot un peu restreint pour définir notre relation, tu ne crois pas ?

- … Oui, je trouve aussi. Tu en as un meilleur ?

- Pas vraiment. »

Naruto sourit et Sasuke se sentit bizarre. Ce sourire ressemblait tellement à celui qu'il avait vu au moment où il allait enfoncer la lame dans sa plaie qu'il ne put réprimer un frisson qui n'échappa pas au blond. Et voyant sa barrière d'impassibilité se fissurer, il décida de revenir à la charge.

« - Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu toujours en vie ?

- …

- Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu de réponse, tu le sais Sasuke ?

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas me le dire tout de suite, on gagnerait du temps.

- Parce que s'il y a une chose que j'aime dans cette vie, c'est bien te faire chier.

- Haha, j'avais cru comprendre ! Mais si tu ne veux rien me dire, je n'ai qu'à le deviner.

- Si ça t'amuses…

- Alors alors… »

Naruto réfléchissait en se basculant d'avant en arrière à la manière d'un enfant, Sasuke, lui l'observait. Pour être plus précis c'était son visage qu'il observait, et il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. Il voyait encore le sourire de Naruto qui l'avait stoppé dans sa tentative de suicide, mais une autre image s'imposait aussi à ses yeux : celles des lèvres de Naruto lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé la nuit où il lui avait révélé son projet de tuer les Anciens. Cette vision paraissait tellement réelle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de mirer ses lèvres. Bien sûr, Naruto choisit se moment-là pour sortir de sa réflexion et poser un regard interrogatif sur Sasuke qui arborait une mine mi-triste, mi-envieuse.

« Ben quoi ? s'étonna le blond »

Honteux de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit, et plus honteux encore d'avoir eu de telles pensées, les joues de Sasuke prirent une très légère teinte rosée. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent encore une fois de surprise, puis ayant soudainement une révélation, il demanda :

« Est-ce que ce serait à cause, euh je veux dire grâce à moi, que tu es toujours en vie ? »

S'en était trop pour Sasuke. Il éprouvait beaucoup trop d'émotions en même temps – qui plus est, contradictoires –, et lorque que c'était le cas il n'avait qu'une seule alternative : la colère.

« - Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu es idiot de naissance ou tu prends des cours du soir ?

- ! Je…

- La ferme ! Réfléchis, utilises ton cerveau si tu en as un ! Mais ne poses pas des questions dont les réponses sont si évidentes !

- … Attends, tu es en train de me dire que…

- Tu as enfin compris baka ? Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Alors dis-le au lieu de me crier dessus ! s'énerva Naruto. Ça t'écorche la bouche à se point, Teme ?

- C'est pour toi que je suis resté en vie ! Ça te va, Dobe ? »

Même s'il s'était attendu à une réponse de ce genre, l'entendre dans la bouche de Sasuke était une chose différente. Et ces mots le touchèrent énormément. _Pour toi. _Sasuke l'avait fait pour lui et personne d'autre, il était heureux.

« - Quand tu dis « pour moi », ça veut dire…

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? s'exaspéra Sasuke. »

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il fut coupé dans son élan. Les lèvres de Sasuke venaient de se presser sur les siennes, bientôt rejointes par sa langue qui s'insinua dans sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Naruto resta quelques secondes hébété par ce qu'il venait de se passer, fixant Sasuke dont le regard se faisait à présent décidé.

« - Personnellement, je n'appellerais pas ça un dessin mais plutôt une démonstration… explicite, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tchh, Usuratonkachi. »

##########

Sakura entendit des éclats de voix dans la pièce où elle avait laissé Naruto et Sasuke. Finalement ça n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de les avoir laissés seuls. Elle rebroussa donc chemin pour se retrouver à nouveau devant la grande porte imposante qu'elle avait franchi quelques instants auparavant. Elle opta pour une entrée discrète, de peur de recevoir les foudres de ses deux coéquipiers si elle se faisait trop remarquer à leur goût ou si elle arrivait au mauvais moment de la dispute.

En effet, le choix de Sakura se révéla judicieux car elle arriva comme elle l'avait prédit, au mauvais moment. Cependant ce n'était pas à ce genre de scène qu'elle s'attendait en ouvrant la porte. Sasuke venait d'embrasser Naruto alors que ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas, et semblait ne pas se contenter d'un gentil petit bisou car le blond se laissa vite faire. Sakura referma donc la porte précipitamment, mais toujours sans attirer l'attention de ses deux amis qui avaient visiblement mieux à faire que de s'occuper de détails sans imortance.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la fille aux cheveux roses. Et on disait que c'était Naruto le ninja le plus imprévisible du village ?

* * *

><p><strong>C'est fini pour cet OS, j'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis et vos impressions =)**


End file.
